


Hard, Fast and Dirty

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawalksy & O'Neill work off a little pre-mission stress before their return to Abydos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard, Fast and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/gifts).



Jack grunted as his ass hit the ground, his head smacking off the wall behind him. He grinned, lazily, as his hands were grabbed and held over his head. "That all you got, Kawalsky?" He laughed, one eyebrow raised as his wrists were squeezed and held in place. "Oh yeah, like that."

"You're a mouthy little shit, Jacky," came the retort, followed by a stinging backhand across Jack's face.

"And you love it." Jack tried to pull his hands free to wipe the blood from his lips but was held tight. His cock swelled in his pants and he licked his lips, meeting the other man's gaze. 

"That's it, get that tongue of yours all limbered up. Gonna put that mouth of yours to good work"

"How you can say a line like that with a straight face, I'll never know." Jack chuckled, eyes crinkling in amusement. 

"And that's why you're on your knees sucking my dick and not the other way round"

"Two flaws you got there, Charlie - one, I'm not on my knees and two, I’m not sucking you, which I thought was kinda the point here."

"You're not in a position to get picky about semantics. You're on the floor, and that's what counts." Kawalsky shifted his grip on Jack's wrists, holding him in place with one hand while unfastening his BDUs with the other. "But you're right about the sucking thing." He eased his erection out of his pants and pressed it against Jack's lips 

Jack's lips parted and he sucked eagerly at the head of Kawalsky's cock, tongue lapping at the slit. Kawalsky groaned and leaned forward, bracing his free hand on the wall. "That's it, Jack. Suck it" He rolled his hips forward, pushing his cock further into Jack's mouth

"Yeah, just like that... fuck you got a good mouth" Kawalsky' hand fisted against the wall and he slammed his hips forward, moaning as Jack hummed around him, sucking and licking, head bopping as he slid his lips along the hard length. "Fucking sinful's how you look right now, like somethin' outta porno flick. Hard ass fucking Colonel on his knees sucking cock. Fuck, Jack..." Kawalsky trailed off, panting as Jack worked his cock, bringing him closer to orgasm. He let go of Jack's hands, instead grabbing onto his head, tugging at his short hair, holding him in place as he pulled his cock free, slamming it back in, quickly setting a rhythm, fucking Jack's mouth. Kawalsky came hard and fast, jerking his hips forward, Jack's nose nudging his groin. Jack swallowed as much as he could, come spilling over his lips and down his chin. He lifted a hand, wiping it clean as Kawalsky sank to his knees, straddling Jack's hips. "Fuck Jack"

"Charlie... Shit, I..." Jack panted, leaning his head back against the wall. His own cock was hard and leaking, damp patch becoming obvious in his own pants. 

"Looks like you got a bit of a problem there." Kawalsky dropped a hand between them, grabbing Jacks cock through his BDUs. "You should probably do something about it.... I'm waiting," he prompted when Jack didn't move. 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, a faint pink blush on his cheeks. He licked the palm of his hand then reached in his pants and took hold of his erection. A low groan escaped him, his legs falling further apart as he worked himself, stroking his full length, brushing his thumb over the head, his hand growing slicker, motions growing harder and faster until he tensed, his hips rising from the floor and his teeth biting down into his lower lip. His hand fell to his side, his breath coming in pants and he grinned at Kawalsky. 

“Definitely missed your calling in porn,” Kawalsky grunted, pulling his pants up and rising to his feet. He held his hand out to Jack, pulling him up, slapping him companionably between his shoulders. “We better hit the showers, Colonel, we got an early start in the morning, heading back to the desert to find that geekboy of yours.”

~El Fin~


End file.
